No Bounds
by lildino
Summary: Long forgotten prophecy will make it self know but will Lion-O and the gang be able to hand the prophecy or will the fall prey to it?
1. The Prophecy

No Bounds

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

_Be joyful always;_

Pray continually;

Give thanks in God's will for you in Christ Jesus

Do not put out the Spirit's fire;

Do not treat prophecies with contempt

Test everything

Hold on to the good

Avoid every kind of evil.

~1 Thessalonians 5:16-22

The menacing storm continued to rage violently on Thundera and her proud people the Thunderians. The storm showed no mercy to all who couldn't find shelter. The wind howled in rage, thunder and lightning let all know its anger from the beautiful and frightening display of power, of light and sound. But in a single room in the Thunderpalace, none of the sound of anger and display of power, of light reached in. For in that room a single crystal statue stood, emitting faint light that seem to be growing stronger.  
>The crystal itself was raw and had a female figure. But she still had that enchanting beauty to her. The crystal's species was not well-known, for its un-refined stated made identification difficult, but it was thought to be beautiful lioness.<br>A lone guard walked down the hallway, the one where the crystal's room was, a room that this guard visited on his nightly guard duty. The statue's room and door was something the guard had memorized down to a "T". Every detail of the room was memorized: the walls, pillars, glowing statue in the middle, the other wall, pillars, some more…..  
>Wait a glowing… crystal…STATUE! The guard dropped his spear in shock and ran to get Jaga the Wise.<br>_"He would know what to do…about... a…glowing statue…even one that was glowing faintly." _  
>He ran down many hallways, corners thought doors 'till finally he reached his destination, the room of Jaga. The guard pounded wildly on the Jaga's door, 'till finally the door opened.<br>Jaga the Wise was an elderly jaguar. He looked to be annoyed with the guard for being waken up in the middle of the night… at least until he started to understand the guard's rambling and wide eyes. He quickly told him to fetch the king and princes. As he ran to the crystal statue's room and opened the door, Jaga noticed the crystal's glow had gotten stronger and was getting stronger by the second.  
>Soon the prophecy would be coming true…very soon.<br>Just as the royal family entered the room, the lighting blinded all, illuminating the dark. The sound of breaking crystal reached their ears. As the light faded, it revealed a young lady lay on the cold tile. Her long hair spread on top of her like a blanket, concealing her form, for she was without clothes.  
><em>"Jaga what is that," <em>whispered a tiger of twenty-three.  
><em>"That, Tygra, is an excellent question." <em>He whispered while quietly walking to the young maiden. _"But I have no doubt she is the young maiden that was foretold. The magic coming off her is like angry waves. Even the storm is has calmed." _  
>A young lion with a red, spike-like mane walked softly toward the young lady. <em>"She's kind of interesting looking." <em>He reached to move some of her hair from face, to only jerk back at in surprise at her eyes snapping open. Her eyes widened in fear and confusion, though whether her body shaking from terror or the cold was anyone's guess.  
>No-one moved a muscle or made a single sound, at least until the guard came in.<br>"Sir I didn't hear…..OH WHAT THUNDERA IS THAT!"  
>This was all she needed to take off running towards the door.<br>"Tygra, block her!" ordered the older male lion. Tygra put himself between her and the door, bracing for impact.  
>"Heeyyy!"<br>She slid under his legs and ran past the freaked-out guard, out the door and out of the Thundercats' sight. It was all a burr to her; the only thing she saw was walls, hallways, doors, and more hallways. The doors she ignored for she had no way of knowing if they would or would not lead outside, a mistake she could not afford to make. She needed a window; one that was open would be nice. The sound of feet running after her reached her ears.  
>Door more doors WINDOW!<br>She jumped for it. Her pursuers just stopped before they hit the window ledge.  
>"Did you see that? She went straight through the window!" The young lion exclaimed.<br>"Yes…It is… amazing." Jaga put his paw on the window. "Even more so since she cannot control her magic." He turned to look at them.  
>"We must make sure she doesn't leave the city. We mustn't let the lizards catch wind of her." The older lion stated.<br>"It is best if we are gentle with the young lady and have her come to us, Claudus." Jaga looked directly into the older lion's eye. "She is frightened and will mostly like lose what little control she has on her magic."  
>Tygra made a face of thoughtful confusion. "I thought you said she doesn't have control over her magic."<br>Jaga chuckled at this. "You are right but even the untrained have some control over their magic. However Tygra, that control is very limited. Even more so when frightened." He put a hand on Tygra's shoulder. "Do you understand?" Tygra nodded. "Good. I will get the Clerics to help us search for her" He looked at all of them. "Do NOT scare her, or the consequence of doing so will be dire."  
>With that he turned and walked away.<br>"Right, we shall." Claudus looked at Tygra and the younger lion, and the frightened guard. "What are you still DOING here? LOOK FOR HER!" he said as he walked away from them. The guard scrambled in the opposite direction while Tygra and the young lion calmly walked outside. At least until the young lion ran back inside to grab his cloak. Once he had his cloak on, he ran back outside to search for the young maiden of the prophecy.  
>The young lion continued looking high and low for the young lady when something hit his head.<br>"Ow," He put his hand on his head and looked up. "Whiskers...hail." He ran for shelter, and once he was safely covered from the hail, he looked to see where he was.  
><em><span>"Thunderdome…Eh…She could be here. Yeah."<span>_ He turned away from the entrance of the Thunderdome and began his search inside, also occasionally checking to see if the hail had stopped or at least become bearable. After looking all over the royal boxes, he peaked outside to see the weather. "Wow.." As he looked out into yard, he saw a barrier just on the inside of the Thunderdome. _"She's here." _His eyes scanned the coliseum. _"But where?" _  
>His eyes continued to search, darting around until his gaze landed on the center of the Thunderdome.<br>"The trees. Duh." He jumped out of the box and on to the seats. He quickly got to boats that allowed competitors to safely cross without getting wet. The young lion looked around the tree area until he reached the center of the battle arena. He stopped in his tracks, hearing a sniffle as if someone was crying. He followed the sound to find the young girl.  
><em>~Do. Not. Scare. Her! ~<em> Jaga's words returned to him with abrupt clarity.  
><em>"Right, she's scared." <em>The young lion quietly walked up to her, to the point where he could give her space but not enough escape him if she fled. He knelt down. "Hi."  
>She jumped at the sound of his voice, looking at him with a how-do-you-get-there-without-me-noticing face. The young lion smiled at her.<br>"What don't be afraid…Uh…I won't hurt you. I promise."  
>She clung to the tree tighter.<br>"Uh…um." He scratched his head. "Oh…my name is Lion-O. What's yours?"  
>She looked at him with a are-you-serious-face.<br>"Sorry but that's all I got." Lion-O continued to stare at her when he noticed her hold tighten even further on the tree. "Hmm. Why are you…ARGH!" Lion-O slapped his hand over his eyes. "SORRY! SORRY! I forgot about the no-clothes thing."  
>Her lip twitched. He turned around to show her his back. <em><span>"Okay what can she wear…Oh…What's up with me being slow today...NIGHT!" <span>_  
>Lion-O took his cloak and shirt off. "Here." He tossed them to her, the clothes landing on her head. She grabbed them with a questionable look at Lion-O's back, then the clothes, then Lion-O, then the clothes again, and shrugged. Lion-O's ears twitched at the sound shifting of clothes. "So if you want we can stay here or we can go back to the palace."<br>"I want to go home…Back to my family." She whispered.  
>Lion-O turned to face her, finding her looking defeated. Her head was downcast as if in shame. Her hands turned white from griping the cloak so tight. "I'm afraid I can't help you do that but I'm sure…maybe Jaga can help you. He can use magic like you…"<br>Abruptly, she hugged him. Lion-O, surprised by this, was at first hesitant to hug her back, but he eventually gave in. She began to cry, and Lion-O rubbed her back awkwardly. Truthfully, he didn't know what to do with a crying female of any species.  
>She clung to him like a child having their first real nightmare. Even if she might feel upset for doing so later, she needed to feel that comforting touch of someone, even if that person was a stranger. She felt so lost, hurt…again…anger…again… tired, confused, betrayed, heartbroken…again…anger at what brought her here.<br>She just really needed to cry and..  
><em>"…sleep yeah sleep sounds nice." <em>  
>And that is exactly what she did: sleep.<br>Lion-O looked at her. _"Okay now what… Right, get back to the palace….I'll go from there." _ He picked her up, beginning to look for the boat. _"You think it be easy to find the ONLY boat, but no, IT'S NOT… Ah ha there it is." _  
>Lion-O climbed into the boat, putting the young lady down and rowing the boat back to the dock. As he brought the boat next to the dock, he grabbed the rope and tied the boat off. He carefully picked up the young lady, cautiously stepped onto the dock and then began to walk back to the Thunderpalace…<p>

_"Okay I am here now what?" _ She shifted in her sleep. _"Right a place for her to sleep. But where? Well, let's see… I need to tell the others I found her and she needs to sleep without anyone bothering her…My room! Yeah no-one goes in there."_ Lion-O headed to his room. Once he went in, he put her on the bed and covered her with a blanket to ward off the cold.  
><em>"Right now I can look for the others." <em>  
>Lion-O headed out his room, closing the door and going to look for the others, hoping and praying that he'd find them quickly. His prayers were answered in the form of the guard that his dad scared to near death. He told the guard to find the others and tell them that he had found the girl.<br>Lion-O sighed, running a paw through his mane. _"Okay now what!" _ He headed back to his room, hoping to get some sleep on the floor…  
><strong>BOOM! <strong>  
>Two glowing green eyes opened, frantically looking around, not remembering where or how they got there.<br>_"Hush my little Lily. Do not be afraid for you are safe. No harm will come to you for I, your supporter…shall not allow danger harm you anymore…" _  
>The voice Lily heard seem to be coming everywhere but yet was inside her mind. Her face held a state of confusion.<br>_"Who are you…wait, how do I know you are not a demon…"_  
><em>"Have you said your mind prayer." <em>  
><em><span>"…Eh…" <span>_  
><em>"Say It Now." <em>  
><em><span>"Lord Jesus, my savior and lord, protect my mind from evil; don't let evil enter my mind, and may only your voice be the one I hear. Amen….Testing 1 2 testing 1 2…"<span>_  
>"BOO!"<br>_"ACK!" _  
>"DO NOT YELL!"<br>She winced. _"Ow. Sorry." _  
>"So you believe me now."<br>_"Yes." _  
>"Good now rest and dream. I will keep you safe."<br>_"'Kay."_ Lily laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, the blanket seemed not to be doing its job of keeping her warm. She sat up and looked around she noticed the tuft of red hair. Lily crawled to the edge of the bed, seeing a lion (or at least she thought it was a lion,) curled up on the floor.  
>That's what he introduced himself as: Lion-O.<br>She shivered.  
><em><span>"Hm…Oh, to hell with it." <span>_  
>She curled up against him, a reptile like tail grabbing the blanket and draping it over their sleeping forms.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks to Yoruhoshi who proofread this for me. -squee- I am sooooo happy that i have a beta-reader ^0^ anyway she made the story better by fixing up my writing ^.^ Also this is still thanks to wolfdemongirl13 who gave me the courage to put this on. Okay so any question and I'll try to answer without giving to much a way. Reviews are welcome and hope you enjoy the story.<p>

Also Italic with underline is thought _Hi_  
>Italic by it self is whispering <em>sleep<em>


	2. Watching

**No Bounds Chapter 2**

Only be careful and watch yourselves closely

so that your do not forget the things your eyes have seen

or let them fade from your heart

as long as you live.

Teach them to your child

and to their children after them.

Deuteromy 4:9(NIV)

Chapter 2 Watching

Lion-O slowly started to awaken from slumber only to feel something on him: it was kind of heavy too._ "Hm. What's on me?"_ Lion-O crack an eye open, to only see his brother grinning face which cause Lion-O to jerk his head back, and to have something shifted. Lion-O looks down to see Lily sleeping on top of him. (She is using him as a pillow and a bed.)

_"Did you have fun little brother?"_ Lion hiss at his brother._ "Shut Up! Tygra and help me get out."_ He whispers as he tries to wiggle out from under Lily without waking her. _"Nah I think you're comfortable"_ Tygra says as he moves out of his little brother reach. Lion-O glares at his brother while Tygra just smirks at his little brother predicament. Tygra looks down, his smirk widens. He looks back at Lion-O. _"Nothing huh."_Confused by what was said Lion-O looks down to where Tygra did t_o _see that he was holding her, he quickly take his hand off her hip.

Lion-O's door opens to reveal his dad and Jaga. His dads raise an eyebrow while Jaga just smiles a gentle smile. _"Great I swear see was on the bed when I fell asleep."_ She shifts. _"Hmmm…Yes while it was rather chilly last night and if it's chilly for us it's going to be cold for her, seeing how see has no fur."_ Jaga points out._ "Thank you."_ Jaga nods his head. "_She still sleeps." _Claudus points out. _"even when the sun has risen." "That would be normal Claudus" _Jaga says. _"For one who is not use to using their magic…Hmmm."_ Claudus looks at Jaga._ "What is it Jaga?"_

They all look at the elderly Jaguar. _"It odd why would her magic hide itself from her."_ Jaga tucks a hair behind her ear; Lily looks at him daze like. She crawls back on the bed while using to hide her body and bring the blanks with her and falls back into dream world. "…._let us leave the girl to sleep." _Jaga says. Lion-O gets up and stretches.

He quick and quietly does his morning routine. As Lion-O leave the room he scans the hallway for a maid once he spot one he tell her to not to enter his room and to inform the rest. The maid nods and goes to tell the head maid and those she runs into. Lion-O feels a tuck on his pants leg, he looks down to see Snarf tucking on his pants leg.

"Hey Snarf, where have you been?" "SNAAARF" "Sleeping in Tygra room huh. Will then lets us get to breakfast." Lion-O and Snarf walk down the hallways heading for the Hidden Dining Room which was really only the Royal Family need to talk about thing without it escaping into the public ears or that of eavesdroppers (coughtmaidsandbulterscought). "… what is to be done Jaga?" The hidden door close behind Lion-O.

"The Clerics and I will be training and teaching her in the way of magic. We will also need to assign her some guards to guard her in her weaken state and will she trains, as will Claudus." Tygra looks at Jaga. "I thought Lion-O will being taking care of her. I mean he is sleeping with her already." Tygra smirks will Lion-O just growls. "Yes Lion-O will being watching her." Jaga held up his palm in let-me-finish. "Till she comfortable enough with us." Jaga take a bite out of his food. Claudus nods his head in agreement. "Yes but the question is now who will guard her." Claudus states. "How about the guard who saw her?" Lion-O says. "Yes that a good idea Lion-O." Lion-O smiles at the praise his father gave him. "But we need a second guard." All of them their face turn thoughtful at what Claudus said.

(With Lily)

Zzzzzzzzz….No Daddy pink ribbon doesn't match my dress….Zzzzzz. was all that was heard from her as she continue to sleep.

(Later about 2ish and still with Lily)

Jaga enters the room to see Lion-O tinkering with some kind of device, Lily was sleeping still. "I take it she hasn't gotten up." Lion-O looks up at Jaga. "No." He looks at Lily. I check on her every couple of hour." He places his head on his paws. "She doesn't seem to be running a fever." He looks back at Jaga. "Is this normal Jaga, for them to be sleeping this long?" Jaga looks at Lily before he turns his attention back Lion-O. "I don't know Lion-O." He puts a hand on Lion-O shoulder. "I do not know but don't worry." Jaga looks at Lily; Following Jaga example Lion-O looks at her. "Lets us see if we can find her magic food. Shall we." Lion-O looks confused by what was said. Jaga chuckles and leaves the room to get Lily some food. Lion-O raises an eyebrow.

(Jaga returns)

Jaga brought back with him all sort of food, but mostly those of fruits. Before feeding them to the sleeping magic user he turned the food to mush. So that it be easy on her and her stomach. "Come on Child wake and eat." She lazily opens an eye. "I know child, but one of these will make feel better."

Lily groans but compiles and tries to get into a seated position. Lion-O helps her after seeing her struggle. Jaga spoon feeds her a sample of each fruits and vegetables; till finally found the one help her gains her magic to normal levels and help calm it as will. But that wasn't till he got to the red mash did Jaga feel a change in her magic.

"I believe." Jaga says "we found the one." He continues to feed her the red mush. As soon as she eaten enough to satisfied Jaga did he allow Lion-O to help Lily lay back down. For the rest of the day Lion-O watch her and only woke her to eat more red mush for dinner time. Snarf help out too by alerting Lion-O to when Lily wake up and giving her someone to cuddly with. It wasn't till Lion-O could no longer stay up did he have a bit of trouble. He didn't have anywhere to sleep. His couch was filled with important paper work and books and he didn't was to chance Lily getting up again even thought it mostly likely wouldn't happen for two reason: 1) being she too exhaust, and 2) she has enough blankets and a fire place that looks to last the night.

_"Guess I got the floor"_ He whimpers. _"Again."_ It wasn't till Snarf tackle him did he notice Lily was looking at him. "Uh." Lion-O leans down. "Did you need something?" Lily grabs his hand and tugs on it. Lion-O was confused by this action from her. It wasn't till he end up in a sitting/laying position did he finally understand what she was trying to say.

"….You… want me to… sleep next YOU!" She nods. "But but…" she giggles at his reaction; holds his hand hostage till he complies. Lion-O awkwardly lay next to her. Lily lets go of his hand and falls asleep cuddy up next to him. Snarf laid on top of Lion-O who glares at Snarf for trapping him next to Lily. After a couple of hours staring at the ceiling did Lion-O fall to sleep.

As time passed Lily's magic healed and soon allow her to move about the palace freely which only happen because of Jaga, Lion-O, the Cleric, and bit of Tygra. By what Lily assume was the middle of August was she really able to move around. She was able to walk around the Thunderpalace thought she had to have Lion-O or Tygra or even the clerics but most of the time it was the clerics who watch Lily when Lion-O was called to training or his princely duties.

For the people who watch her, it was rather creepy. All she did was watch…them…with those golden eyes of hers. Which were creeper then the green eyes of hers thought for some reason the golden eyes usually stayed only when she was in large crowds or without Lion-O or Jaga. Thought today was a special day for she would be having her first magic lesson from Jaga.

"Here we are". Lion-O stated. "The clerics training room." Lion-O opens the door for her. Lily just blankly stares at him. "Uhh… Ladies first." She walks pass him. "-whew-" Lion-O walks in after her, allowing the secret door to close behind him.

"Ah Lady Rain please come here." Jaga says. She walks till she was 3or 4 ft from Jaga. "For your first lesson we will start easy." A cleric hand him a torch. "Fire" She raise an eyebrow. "I know what you're thinking will fire is the hardest to control it is the easiest to make." Jaga hands her the torch. "Let me show you." A fire burst from the torch, it startles Lily."Don't worry Rain I will not let fire burn you." The fire goes out. "Now your turn." Jaga smiles. "Relax and let your magic do the work and if it helps say ardera." She nods and whispers. "_Ardera"_ **BOOOOM!**

Smoke was seen coming out of the clerics training building. A flash of gold was glimpse exiting the smoking building, at least they think so. Prince Lion-O along with Jaga and the clerics was seen exiting the smoking build….wait it on fire now, never mind. The clerics were seen putting the fire out as quickly as they can.

The explosion seems to have drawn out King Claudus and Prince Tygra. "What Happen Jaga?" The king asked his adviser. "Training did not go as expected." The building burst into flames. "…It would seem so." Claudus raise an eyebrow at the burning building "_Was she seen"_ He Whispers. _"No I had one of my fastest clerics take her out."_ "Ah" "Will the Mountains Plains." "Hmm?" "I'll move element training to Mountain Plains" Claudus nods in agreement. "Yes, I believe that would be excellent idea."

(With Lily)

"-cough, cough-" Lily eyes widen; she makes a beeline for the toilet. The cleric with her follow Lily, the cleric rubs her back as will as hold Lily's hair back, as she threw-up what little food she had. Lily starts to cry after her puking incident. The cleric grabs a wash cloth and dips it to the water bowel and cleans Lily's mouth off. The cleric begins to hum what sounded like a lullaby, that was soothing Lily and got her to go from crying to hiccupping and finally sleep.

The cleric picks Lily up and puts her on the bed. ~20 minutes later~ The royal family and Jaga enter the room. "You may leave now." Jaga say. The cleric nods and leaves. "We will try again tomorrow." Claudus nods. "Jaga was that normal?" Jaga looks at the young prince. "No, if anything it should have been less explosive."

This got Tygra attention. "You mean like a little burst then nothing?" Tygra asks. "Yes." Tygra and Lion-O exchange looks of disbelief. "So you were expecting some kind of explosion?" Jaga smiles. "Yes, it is to be expected in dealing with magic." Tygra and Lion-O glance each other. "I'll tell the maids to get more of Lion-O old clothes" Jaga says. "About that Jaga." Claudus begins to say. "I've asked Nana to make Rain some clothes." "Hmmm. Perhaps that's what we should have done early." Claudus nods. "Yes young ladies need some female clothes; not that of a teenage boy clothes."

Jaga nods in agreement. "Maybe we should bring her to dinner as will father." Lion-O suggests. "Hmm. Yes Lion-O that's a good idea." With that Claudus leaves Lion-O's room followed by Jaga. "So Tygra what do you think of our guest?" "Will she is different that for sure." Tygra and Lion-O looks at her. "Will I am off to finish my duties." With that it was just Lion-O, Snarf and Lily. "Will Snarf it's just you and me and Rain." Snarf smiles. "SNAAAARRRFFF."

Snarf jumps on the bed and makes himself comfy next to Lily causing Lion-O to chuckle at his action. Lion-O goes to his desk. "_Let's see war strategy or technology…Hmm… Tec."_ Lion-O picks up the tec to only quickly hide it under the paper work. "Lion-O don't forget to…. Are you studying military strategy?" His father asked. Lion-O looks down in his hand to see strategy for over running an enemy base. "Yes." He says weakly; Claudus gives his son a bear hug.

"Dad…" Tygra stop and stares at his father and little brother who look like he can't breathe. "Uh…Dad Lion-O can't breathe." A gasp was heard when Claudus let go of his youngest son. "Oh. Sorry Lion-O." Claudus said as he pat his son back. "Continue with what you were doing" He said as he left with a giant smile. Tygra walks to his little brother desk and pulls out the technology that Lion-O is working on. Tygra smirks as held up the technology. "Nice save. Lion-O looks at his brother. "Thanks." Tygra hands Lion-O the tec. back and walk out his brother room to find his father. "Will Snarf it looks like I am study." He said as he put the tec. away and begin on the book of war.

(Dinner Time)

"You okay in there Rain?" Lion-O asks from the outside of the bathroom door. The answer he received was silence. "I can get one of the clerics to help you." Some silence. The door opens to reveal Lily in a modified outfit of Lion-O cloths. "Oh will, uh lets go to dinner." She nods and follows Lion-O thought secret tunnels so she again won't be seen by anyone but the clerics, Jaga and the Royal family. They finally arrived at the Private Dining Room, the door beings to close as they enter the room.

Lion-O pulls the chair out for her and pushes her in, only then did he set down himself. As Lily look around she notice she was between Jaga and Lion-O, will Lion-O was cross form his older brother Tygra. Between the two young princes* was their father, King Claudus. She also notices the food on the table had a strange similarity to food back home. As they eat Lily pick at her food eating only the food that kind of look like mash potato with gravy and some kind of soup.

Unfortunate for her, Jaga notice these. "Come child eat a bit more. You need the energy for your magic." Jaga said noticing that she wasn't much. Lily blinks. The secret door opens, all heads turn to look to see who had opened it. It was an elderly cat woman who looks to be in her 30's maybe 40's and looks to mix between a Pallas Cat and a Maine Coon.

All at once they all froze at being caught red hand. "Will that at least that puts my mind easy." She states. She walks to the young lady whose eyes were flashing between gold and green, the gold stayed. "Hmm." She looks at Lily up and down, studying her. "Claudus are you trying to make this girl sick?"

She looks back Lily. "Don't worry sweet heart. I'll make you some soup that easy on you stomach and while I am at it I'll take your measurements too." Lily smiles. "Thank you." They all stare at her (expect Maine Coon/Pallas Cat she was smiling ^w^). "You're welcome, now come with me." Lily gets up and follows the Maine Coon/Pallas Cat. "While that interesting" Lion-O says "Hmm." Claudus looks at Jaga. "What is it Jaga?" Jaga look at the King. "It did not dawn on me to ask her about her food intake." Tygra looks at Jaga now. "Is that important?" "Yes her food intake would affect her magic greatly." Lion-O and Tygra mouth make the O.

* * *

><p>*the plural form for prince<p>

As for Lily puking and Crying it because that's what i do. I don't know why i just do.


	3. Trust and Letting Go

No Bounds  
>5The wise also will hear and increase in learning,<br>and the person of understanding will acquire skill  
>and attain to sound counsel<br>[so that he may be able to steer his course rightly]-  
>6That people may understand a proverb<br>and a figure of speech  
>or an enigma with its interpretation,<br>and the words of the wise and their dark sayings or riddles.  
>Proverbs 1:5-6(AMP)<br>7 Cast all your anxiety on him because he cares for you.  
>1 Peter 5:7(NIV)<br>Chapter 3 Trust and Letting Go and Some More Watching

Lily happily ate her bowl of what seem to look like and taste like oatmeal while the Maine Coon/Pallas Cat was sewing Lily's new dress. "There all done." She holds up the dress. "It's not fancy but it will keep you warm." Lily nods at what Cat said. "Thank you Miss…" Maine Coon/Pallas Cat interrupts Lily "Now dear I thought I told you to call me Nanna." Lily give her a thumbs up.

"Good, now try this on for me." Lily takes the dress from her and hand Nanna the bowel. "Would you like more dear?" Nanna asked Lily who answer no thank you from behind the dressing screen. Walks out of behind the dressing screen to let Nanna see the dress. "Hmm." Nanna looks at her handy work. "Not my best but it do for now." Nanna looks at Lily green eyes. "But the color does bring out your beautiful green eyes."

Lily stiffens. " Let's see what should I …" Nanna watch the fabric quiver between her fingers. "Dear are you okay?!" Nanna became alarm to see the tears threaten were trying to escape but couldn't for Lily has her eyes shut tight as possible. It as if shutting her eyes as tight as possible would keep the memories from flowing, but it hadn't.

Seeing the pain Lily was in and from years of raising child, Nanna heart broke. Nanna didn't see a young woman she saw a lost scary little girl that crying or young woman held the magic ability that most would only dream of having. Nanna doing what Nanna does best gave and the only thing she could do was give Lily a hug and hold her till the pain went an away or at least bearably.

That all it took for Lily to fall apart, she cry in Nanna arms as she was being rocket back and forward Nanna ask what was wrong, and Lily held nothing back. She told everything to Nanna who listen to Lily's story.

(After crying)

Nanna tuck Lily into bed like a small child. She left the door crack open just enough that only a little bit of light would enter the room. Whether she was doing this out of habit or not was not know for her face was neutral and all her thoughts on Lily's tale. Even as she sewing her face was neutral not even a humming or a gentle smile got past her. She didn't even move when Claudus and Jaga let themselves in.

"I taught you better manners then that Claudus." She said without looking up at them. "-cough- Yes…will..." Nanna interrupts Claudus with a shape look aim at him. "Don't think you're too old for me to tan that hide." Even if you couldn't see it Claudus was blushing from embarrassment but to fair she was his Nanny of his youth. "Haha. You haven't lost it Nanna." Both Jaga and Nanna share a knowing smirk while Claudus felt like a kid watching his parents have a make-out session.

"Neither have you." Her face return to being serious. "I have a question for the both of you." Jaga and Claudus look at each in are-we-in-trouble-and-if-so-how-fast-do-I-need-to-run. "Have you asked her about, her history, her life, her family, or what happen to her" She looks straight into Claudus eyes. "Because I have and it ain't petty. That life is something that shouldn't have happen. She should have had to carry those burdens…no-one should…" She takes a deep-breath. "What should we know Nanna?" Claudus asks. "Sit." They did as told. "First her name is Lily and seconds her…"

(Next Day)

For the first time in what seem to her months which in truth might be more like two or three weeks; has she waken with no-one, no Lion-O, no Jaga, no Tygra and no Clerics was there. She woken alone, like she had done many times before, praying to her Lord and Savor, that this was just some big elaborate nightmare. That her daddy would be in the smith or in the kitchen trying to make some decent food, but like many nights and morning it wasn't, it was real and an unanswered prayer. Shut her eyes tight as she could have to try stopped the tears from escaping.

Lily whimpers, her grip tights on the pillow, curling up into a tight ball and silently weeping and letting it all go. Before she knew it she had relaxed and tears had stop flowing. With the smell of food heavy in the air Lily got up and cautiously made her way to source of the smell, the kitchen. "Foods is almost done dear, have a seat." Nanna says without looking from what she doing.

Lily looks at the table and goes to set down. After sometime of comfortable silence Nanna spoke to Lily. "Do you feel better?" Lily nodded before saying "Yes." Nanna nodded happily before place the food in front of her. "Good and now enjoy." With that Nanna and Lily ate in peaceful silence.

After Lily finish eating she got up and puts her dish in the sink as she goes to wash it, Nanna interrupts her. "Don't worry about that honey, I'll take care of them you relax and enjoy yourself. If want to do something, go try on the dress so I can see what to make alteration I need to make on them." Lily nodded and goes to try on the dress on once more. For the rest of the day Lily and Nanna relax, mostly Lily (but that because Nanna made her) and for dinner she ate to her filling or more like till Nanna was satisfied.

She lead Lily to the room she sleep in last night before, as Lily stood in the room she notice two doors, one to her left and one to her right. Lily figured one was the bathroom and the other was the closet. Deciding she want to checks the one on her left to find what she wanted, the bathroom. The bathroom held the one thing she was really looking for a, bathtub. Smiling at the prospect of the nice relaxing bath which she really did want because knowing one was being wait for or someone guarding the door did not help with relaxing. She closes the door, goes and checks out the tube to find a mini fire place under the tube but no way to put the water in the tub.

"Must be elsewhere…hmmm" Lily looks at the tube attentively. "Water is…" She closes her eyes. "H20"In her mind she saw the tube fill up. "Which is Hydrogen and Oxygen, 2 Hydrogen and 1 Oxygen?" Lily opens her eyes to see the tub full of water. "Huh" Her smile widens.

Grabing the matches off the counter and light the fireplace; Lily waits for the water to warm up. Combs out her hair with her fingers to try and detangled the knots from her hair as much as possible. "I see you found the bathtub." Lily looks in the direction she heard the voice to find Nanna standing at the door way, holding three towels, three bottles and one coma; Lily quickly stands up. "No need to be rigid my dear, relax a bit, anyway here." Nanna hands Lily the items she was holding. "There's a nightgown for you on the bed. Oh by the way the light greens the shampoo and the dark greens is the conditioner. Night hon."

Lily blinks, looking for where she could put the stuff down near the bathtub to see a ledge built into the wall to hold the product of bathing just where it is easy to grab them while in the water. She checks the water to see how warm it was to find it heated to perfection, blowing out the fire and then undressing for her bath. She goes into the water and for a while just sets and relaxes. She listen to the sounds around hear the night if city for awhile she pretend to be back home.

Letting out a sigh she ducks her head into underwater and begins the process of bathing. Pulling out the towel with her as she gets out of the water; once the towel wrap around her does she grabs the plug and releasing the water. Wrings the water as much as possible out of her hair before letting it hang to air dry into the night. Opening the door, she goes straight to where the nightgown is to see some undergarment along with it (underwear). Lily dress for the night and goes to sleep for the night, only be shaken an awake.

Lily groans, cracking an eye open to see a female cheetah smiling. "Wakey, wakey" Lily groans and turns to her to side, facing away from the feline will pulls the covers over her head and falling back to sleep. At least till the cheetah rip the blankets off her. Lily instant curls up and puts the pillow on her to acting as her new blanket (I done this too xD), the female cheetah sigh and takes that too. "FINE I AM UP HAPPY!" Lily snaps (she not a morning person^^').

"Yes and here." Handing the freshly clean clothes that Nanna washed while she slept. She takes the Lion-O alter clothes and robes that look similar the cheetah's yellow robes. She sigh and but listen to feline anyways, once dressed Lily and the female cheetah leave the house. The only differences between the two were the height which was the only reason Nanna was able to tell the difference between them. With goodbyes and promise to visit, two walk away and begin to jog back to the Thunderpalace.

(At the palace)

The female cheetah lead Lily to the cleric's dorm and from there took the secret tunnels back to Lion-O's room. The cheetah left Lily to her own devices after dropping her off. Which giving her a better chance to look around and explore the room. From what she can see it was pretty normal beside the fact that it was huuuuuuuuuggggggggeeeeeee and had its only balcony, there was also the GIANT WALK IN CLOSET and the papers, random books. It was the papers that surprisingly interest her and not the books; walks to the wall of drawings looking at each and everyone, noticing that the some of the drawings were of him and his family and Jaga, but mostly of technology and other machinery. "Inventor or story writer?"

Lion-O's door opens, causing Lily to ducks behind the desk. Peeks over desk to see Lion-O wearing a blue cloak and holding a device of some kind and bag. Stands up and looks curiously at the object Lily walked closer in order to see it better. "I can't wait to see what this does Snarf." He said not notice Lily's stares. Lion-O almost yowls when he notice how close she got to him. He barely got her to let him within arm length and now is she not only is she in personal bubble she in an intimate bubble (about 18 inches (46 cm) apart).

Lily's eyes twinkly with mischief, as she notice Lion-O trying to hide the tec in his hand to only end up dropping the bag causing the content of the bag spills onto the floor causing Lily and Lion-O to both look at the spilled parts and then at each other. Lily raises an eyebrow when she hears Lion-O say whiskers. Watching Lion-O till she decides to help him pick the parts up. As Lily and Lion-O go for the same bolt the end up touching. She retracts her hand at such speed it was almost like his touch was deadly poison.

Lion-O raises an eyebrow but says nothing. This was the most she interacted with him for that matter with anyone. Picks up the bag up and the tec and places it on his decks. Lion-O lights a fire seeing how it was getting chilly in the morning. Instead of watching him, Lily took to watching the fire. Which didn't really bug him, it allowed him to work or more like play catch up on his work (see even he does it).

Breakfast time came once again she was taken thought the tunnels. The only really difference was that it was just her and Lion-O at breakfast. When both of them where done it was the tunnels again, as Lion-O lead Lily thought the tunnels she notice was in a different tunnels and that soon she would being going up stairs. Lily was puzzle by this, usually someone would tell her where she be going or what she be doing beforehand not keep in the dark about it.

Then again this could be pay back for not talking too. When they have arrived, Lion-O knock on the trap wooden door; Lily heard some shuffling and then creaking from the door as it was being open for i had not be in use in long time. "Hmm I am going to have to fix that. I'll add it to my list thing to fix." Jaga says as Lion-O and Lily enter the room.

First thing she notice was the smell; it was that smell of old and new books, scrolls and varies herbs and tea. The second thing she notice was that it wasn't really clean, paper liter the floor, books where everwhere along with the scrolls who too occupy the floor. There were three tables which look something similar to a Harry Potter move but messier and with bit of science thought in. The herbs seem to be the only thing that stayed on the tables but share space with glass beakers, graduated cylinders, a flask, wickless alcohol lamp and stand, test tubes, thermometer, tubing pinch clamp, glass tubes, rubber stoppers, just to name a few.

"Will Lily today for you second magic lesson you will be learning about potions." Jaga says catching Lily attention. "Not the elements, we will work our way there." Turning in Lion-O direction, "Lion-O thank you for bring Lady Lily, you may go back to your studies." Lion-O nodes and leaves the way he came.

As Jaga was taught the basic of making potion and what potion does what and what to use them for and how magic work with it and a bit of the basic of magic. Lily couldn't help think it was wrong; that it was dangerous. When the lesson ended Jaga hand her some thick books and a scrolls, only then did he have a clerics lead her back to the room.

The clerics put the books on the nightstand by the bed (she almost fell carrying the books) by the bed. The clerics take to stand by the door like a sentinel will Lily stood by the nightstand thoughts about the feeling she had early when Jaga was teaching her. She couldn't shake the feeling even thought she know next to nothing about magic and anything dealing with. Decide it best to shake the feeling with read Lily took the lightest of the reading material, the scroll.

She was in short a book worm which is rare for some of her statues, being poor and having a father that couldn't read or write didn't help either. Lily didn't even go to school; she was luck in way that her father loved her and care for her. But being a bookworm was nothing short a miracle; she was not even sure where she learned to read or write she just could. So when she got her hands on a book or any written material it is whatever the subject she read it.

So those scrolls and books were just begging for her to read. As she was opening the scroll she realizes something she couldn't read their writing. Their writing was internally different from what she knew. "Hmm?" Lily rolls the scroll back up; grabs the lightest of the three books and walks to the fireplace. Opening the book and begins trying to make sense of foreign words and picture. She eventually ends up falling asleep to only be woken to someone saying whiskers.

Yawning and looks up to see Tygra. "Huh…that unusual." As she looking she notice that he stub his toe. "Ouch that going to hurt." As Tygra tried, key word being tried, not to make any noise; so that he won't wake up the sleeping creature which woke up anyways. Tygra feeling the stares looks up to and notice her, stops jumping up and down while hold his toe he quickly let's go and try's to play off like it never happen.

Lily shakes her head at the silliness she saw. Getting up and then she stretching, she goes to put the book back where she got it. Tygra, who set behind Lion-O desk, watching Lily who wasn't staring at him for a change but at the fire, the only normal thing about this was her silence and the golden eyes returning. Getting bored of watching Lily, he turns his attention to his little brother stuff. He begins to reading up on the notes Lion-O had on technology.

This was something he took to doing whenever he was watching Lily while expect when she was watching him. Despite what other thought he was interested in the technology maybe not as much as Lion-O but still it was a mystery and Tygra like mystery. Unlike Lion-O no-one knows about his secret fascination with mythical tec… will maybe his dad or Jaga but Tygra was very very careful when he was looking into the tec.

For the most part he let his little brother find the tec and explore it. When he was sure Lion-O wouldn't notice missing notes or tech, he'll take it. True he was or is an architect and dabble in sciences and little bit of magic. But technology was interesting and ifit is real will he want the Thunderian to be first to harness it. True he happy that his little brother is doing something he loved enjoy and makes him happy; he just wish he remember things like dates for training for how to use the Sword of Omens and his kingly studies… Seeing how this was s good of time as any, Tygra places a couple of paper back where he found them and taking a look at anything that look interesting and wouldn't be missed by his brother.

Tygra gets up to look at Lion-O's wall of Technology drawing, technology notes and random drawings he liked. He glances at Lily to see her staring at the fire. Finely after catching up to his Lion-O lasts tec notes, he goes back to the desk and sets on the chair and waits for someone else to come and watch Lily. Tygra leans back and begins to relax. After a while he almost end up falling asleep will at least till Lion-O walk in who is now the center of attention. Tygra gets up. "Later Lion-O" Lion-O nods to his brother.

"Hey Lily." Lion-O says to her, walking to his desk and pulls out the book his dad wants him to read. Lion-O glances at Lily to see her watching the fire like before. He begins reading the book; Lion-O looks up every once in a while to check on Lily. Dinner time came by and once again Lion-O leads Lily though the tunnels to the secret dining room. Only this time it held Nanna and a single cleric. "Alright then?"

"Lion-O, go have dinner with the others me and the young one will be dinning with Lily." Lion-O nods and goes where he and other usual dine before Lily coming. Lily just stand were Lion-O left her for she not really sure what to do. Nanna smiles. "Come child I don't bite." Nanna looks at the cleric. "And you. Take those robes of and join us." The Cleric looks surprise. "Don't worry dear Jaga won't say anything. Now come eat." Nanna pats the seats next to her, the cleric removes robs to reveal the female cheetah of before, and Lily goes to seat.

The three women ate in peace when they have finish; they sat and enjoy each other company. "So Cheetara, how is it being the youngest cleric?" "It's been fun… wait how?" Nanna laughs "My dear I dated Jaga when we were younger and will we may have not tie the knot we still go out on occasionally. And he tells me things" Nanna rest her chin on her paw. "Who do you thing give that old Jaguar advise to raise a young girl of 12." Nanna smirks, Cheetara just stared in shock while Lily was confuse with this whole conversation. Till finally they bust up laughing.

"So Lily, do you like to read?" Cheetara asks. "YES!" Cheetara smiles. "Will you know that the library here is the BIGGEST of all Third Earth libraries." Lily tacks Cheetara. "*la Hermana mayor dees… show me." She looks into Lily innocent green eyes and before she knew it she was nodding. "-Sigh- Yes come and let me put my robes back on." Lily nods her head furiously, to the point Cheetara thought it fall off. With the Cleric's robs in place, Cheetara and Lily left, took to the secret tunnels to the Library.

As they walk to the library, Lily memorized the way. When they got there Cheetara check to make sure no-was there, only then did she allow Lily to enter the room of books. Lily about have a spasm of joy, of seeing all the books and scrolls in one place, Cheetara smile at Lily action, she preferred this Lily not the Lily who look like she was mourning or like her world was crumbling beneath her. This was a joyful Lily one filled one filled with happiness…"No joyful. A Lily who can't decide to faint or read to her heart's content."

Cheetara continue to watch her look for a book to read and before Lily could open one book was time to leave. With promise to come back here Cheetara lead her back to Lion-O's room and watch her there. Lily deciding that this was the best time to bath, it was during her bath that Lion-O came back, who notice the cleric in front of the bathroom door, took that as Lily bathing. Nodding his head in acknowledged to the cleric, who did the same to her young prince.

When Lily finished, she came out in towel which made Lion-O happy he had fur, otherwise they would notice him turn as red as his mane. Lion-O who became really interested in new stack of paper which didn't look quite right, he jumps and ends up on the floor. He looks up at Lily who poked him. "Yes?" Lion-O clears his throat when his voice cracked at the sight of Lily in a towel (he still a guy) Lily giggles cleric silently chuckles. "Did you need something?" Lily nods, she looks at the cleric who nods her head. "I…need something to sleep in."

Lion-O puts his paw to his chin and thinks about what she can wear for the night. "I think I have something that may work?" He gets up and goes though his dresser-drawer till he found what he wanted. "Will this work?" He holds up a plain white T-shirt, Lily nods and takes it from him. "Thank you." Lion-O smiles. "No problem. You might get chilly though." He says to her as she goes back into the bathroom.

Once freshly change into the shirt, she opens the door, letting Cheetara in who take her dirty cloths and left thought the secret passage. Lily took one of the lightest books and went to set by the fire, to see she can try to understand it, after staring at the same page for what seem hours (15 minutes really). "…Supporter…can you hear me?" Lily lays her head on her arm using it as her pillow. "Yes, little one?" "What should I do?" "Hmmm…wait till the lion is in deep sleep then go to the library. They might have books that translate their language to English." "Okay."As Lily was talking to her supporter, she fell into a light sleep.

Lion-O looks up and sees that she has fall asleep reading. He gets up, goes and picks Lily up bride style and places her on the bed, thinking she might be done for the night he puts her under the blankets. Much to displeasure of Snarf who was sleeping on the bed when Lily was covered in the nice thick soft blankets did Snarf make himself comfortable again. Lion-O decided it is a good time to bath, seeing how Lily was asleep and Snarf was now sleeping and guarding her mostly sleeping.

Lion-O gather his stuff up for what he needs, he heads for the bathroom. As he was bathing Lion-O slowly let himself relax, to the point were he almost end up falling asleep. Seeing how the water was getting cold Lion-O quickly washes himself when finished, he got out of the bath; went to area where he could shake the water out of his fur. He took the towel and dries the rest himself off, after wards he gets dressed and quickly brushes his teeth only then did he leave the bathroom. Looking to were Lily is, seeing that she is in the same spot he left her and Snarf in.

He gets into bed and hopes Snarf didn't notice him but luck was not with him for Snarf notice and left his spot next to Lily tummy and move to his new spot, Lion-Os' pillow. Which made Lion-O sleep in the middle again, share pillow with Lily again, with a glare point to Snarf who give his innocent/cute face and with that both of them fell asleep.

Two glowing green eyes open when hearing the deep slumber breaths of her companion, just as she open the secret passages did Snarf awaken to the noise. He looks up to see Lily entering the secret passage, Snarf put his head back down only to snap it back up when he realized what was happening. Jumping up, Snarf launches himself at her to only in up meeting the wall, sliding to floor Snarf rubes his noise, he then launches himself at Lion-O and in up landing on his stomach.

"I thought I had till, I had kids to feel this." He groans as he rube his stomach. "What is it Snarf another nightmare?" SNAAAAAAARFFFFFF!" Snarf said with wild arm gestures (think Courage of the show Courage the cowardly dog) of happen will he sleep. Lion-O raises an eyebrow. "Snarf she right…CATSHIT!" Lion-O jumps off his bed, Snarf scratches at the secret door; Lion-O opens the door and follows Lily's scent to the library?

"Eh?" He looks around to see Lily looking at each book and put it back onto the shelf. Lion-O tilts his head. "Lily?" Her head snaps toward him. "Can you read?" Lily glaze falls. "I…I can read…just not your guys um writing." Lion-O scratches his neck. "I can read to you." She looks up. "And if you want I can teach you." He says. "I like that." He smiles. "Lets start with those potion books and the ones in my room before we come here." Lion-O offers. Lily nods and accepts. The three of them walk back in comfortable silence and a trust that was there on begins to form friendship.

* * *

><p>Okay this chapter has n't been beta by Yoruhoshi so if you see a mistake please tell me and thanks to Shasaria this chapter got put up early. As in i edited myself and decided that to keep you waiting. Also this being put up early is not going to happen alot i will try to put a chapter up a month but m internet is odd. And i no longer have Microsoft Word to help with putting things up earlier. So Yea. Other thing i would like to thank you guys for adding this to you story alert and fav alerts. And authers alert and authers favorites. It means a lot to me. Any who thanks you and i hope you in enjoy it.<p>

Sorry about that but it fixed. ^-^"


End file.
